


Moment of Silence

by KieranPrince



Series: Moments series [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, Smut, Spandexverse, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demise wants a change of pace from Ghirahim. Link just happens to be that change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, this was planted into my mind and it wouldn’t leave my head until I wrote it. So basically, Demise wants a change of pace from Ghirahim. He’s not bored from him, but his sword is starting to get on his last nerve. Then Link shows up and…yep. 
> 
> Warning: Smut, yaoi, PWP
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Legend of Zelda

Demise groaned as he watched his sword exit his throne room. He could feel a headache starting to set in. Placing on hand on his temple, the demon began massaging the headache away as best as he could. Of course though, it wasn’t that easy since Ghirahim’s voice was still echoing throughout his head. Groaning loudly again, Demise threw his hand down. 

Ghirahim was starting to get on his last nerve. Now, he did not mind that Ghirahim came to him for everything, but his sword was swiftly starting to cross the line. Just a few minutes ago, Ghirahim had come to let him know that he was bored. _Bored_. Honestly, Demise was bored himself, but he didn’t go and seek out the Goddess to let her know that fact. So, Demise couldn’t fathom why Ghirahim kept coming back when it was blatantly obvious that he was becoming annoyed with the visits. 

Then again, it was in his sword’s personality to be annoying, so there was no way around it. 

He just wished that he could get a moment’s peace though. Just five minutes of pure silence. Was that too much to ask? He thought not, considering what he had to go through everyday. Incompetent followers, obnoxious jesters, and a stubborn Goddess. Was it completely selfish for him to ask for a moment of silence?

The door to his throne room opened again for the seventh time that day- he had started keeping count as of late. Sighing under his breath, Demise straightened his posture and moved his head to glare at the visitor who dared to enter his domain without knocking prior. He prepared himself to shout at the person or monster, since the only people who would dare to interrupt his time were those barbaric Bokoblins and Ghirahim. 

Therefore, his eyes widened when he saw the chosen hero walk into the room. Link had fallen into his grasp six months ago after a raid on the Surface. He had put up a valiant fight against Demise, but he lost nonetheless. But instead of killing him, Demise decided to keep the hero as a pet. He always needed more hands around the castle to help out since the monkeys that Ghirahim had created were as intelligent as a pile of Chuchus. 

Demise leaned back against his throne and let a smirk come to his face. “And what can I do for you today, little hero?” 

Link blushed at the name and bowed his head. “I‘m here to clean the throne room since the servants that are usually in charge are sick today, Master,” the hero whispered. 

Demise hummed in understanding and let his eyes moved up and down the hero’s body. Link was definitely an attractive boy, not too bulky but not too thin. His body was pretty similar to Ghirahim’s, not counting height of course. But there were also minute differences that one such as him wouldn’t miss. Such as the scar across the hero’s chest that he sought to hide but failed miserably at. 

His sword didn’t possess any scars due to his magical abilities. Any wounds that Ghirahim gained in battle were immediately vanished. So, curiosity set in Demise as he looked at all the small and large scars on Link’s body. Of course, he couldn’t see all of them with the little hero’s clothes on, but he had seen the boy naked enough to know where all of them were. 

“Master?” Link asked softly, voice slightly trembling in fear. 

Demise lifted his gaze back up at Link and watched the flinch that went through the little hero’s body. The smirk on his face grew and he found himself curious again. Unlike his sword, the little hero was completely submissive. Not to say that Ghirahim wasn’t, but his sword had a fire inside of him that demanded a fight before submission. This fire wasn’t in the hero though. Instead, there was a calculating air around the little hero that told him whether or not it was smart to attack. 

The demon’s eyes narrowed. Demise lifted an arm up and waved Link towards him. The hero was immediately on guard, slowly walking towards his master. When he was about a foot or so away, Link felt his body shaking in nervousness. Demise saw the trembles and held out his hand. 

“There is no need to be afraid. You know that I will not harm you in any way unless it is in punishment,” Demise stated.

That seemed to calm some of Link’s nerves and he gave his master a small smile, his cheeks slowly becoming flushed with color. “Yes Master.”

“Good. Now you said that you wished to clean my throne room?” Demise asked. 

Link just nodded his head, biting his lip slightly. Demise felt a spike of desire go through his veins. He was really starting to like the natural submissive attitude of his little hero. It was interesting. The hand that he still had out towards Link moved closer to the hero until his fingers were combing themselves through the blond strands. 

“I don’t think hat I want that for right now. I can think of something that I would rather you perform instead,” Demise stated before pulling Link into his lap. 

The hero’s blush brightened as he felt his small body land right in the center of his master’s lap. He lifted his head up to look at his master. His striking blue eyes locked with blood-red and the two stared at each other for a few minutes before Link felt something underneath him. He broke the stare and gazed down into his lap. He felt something poking into his back and it was throbbing slightly. 

Slowly, Link looked behind him and blushed brightly at the large lump in his line of sight. It was obvious that his master was aroused by something, but he wasn’t exactly sure what. Perhaps his master was aroused by the fact that he was in his lap. Link quickly shook his head as thought entered his mind. His master would never be aroused by him. That was what Ghirahim was for. 

It wasn’t exactly a secret that Ghirahim and Demise were “together”. The Demon Lord flaunted that fact; not in his words, but by his actions. His head was always tilted towards the air in a superior manner, showing off marks that Demise left him. It made Link’s stomach turn. Whether it was out of disgust or not, he wasn’t entirely sure. 

“Master,” Link trailed off, his voice growing soft. 

Demise placed a hand on Link’s face and tilted his head up. “Is there something you want, little hero?” 

Link’s eyes instinctively shot downward to the lump in his master’s pants before looking back up into red eyes. Then, in a daring move, he curled his fingers around his master’s arousal. Demise let out a curious hum and looked down at Link. The hero blushed at the attention before he slowly began to move his hand up and down. 

“Little hero, you have better be completely sure about what you’re getting yourself into,“ Demise warned in a husky voice. 

Link shuddered at the tone before he slightly increased his speed. While he wasn’t exactly sure what he was getting himself into, he did know that he wanted this. He wanted to have a piece of his master. A part that only Ghirahim has already taken so far. His hand tightened around Demise’s cock and he gave his master a shy look. 

Demise growled before he leaned down at dragged Link’s into a rough kiss. Their lips molded together, sealing in Link’s moans and Demise’s growls. Link trembled as he felt his master’s tongue licking around the seam of his mouth. Unable to deny Demise, Link let his mouth open slightly and let the demon’s tongue slip inside. 

Their tongues rubbed against each other, causing Link to moan even louder. Without realizing it, the hero had begun to rut against his master’s thigh. However, Demise was fully aware of what the hero was doing and he would gladly admit that it was affecting him greatly. Link was always so composed and shy, but now he was rutting against his leg like a deprived animal. It was absolutely dirty and naughty and it just aroused him even more. 

Demise wrapped a hand around Link’s waist, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Their chests collided with each other, rubbing in a slow manner. Link whined as his nipples brushed against the smooth material of his outfit. He could feel them start to harden on his chest and with every movement that he made, they became more sensitive. 

After a few more seconds, the need for breath hit Link hard. Placing his hands on Demise’s chest, Link tried to push himself away from the demon. However, the strength in his arms seemed to disappear without a trace and he was only able to break the kiss. His lips were a couple of centimeters away from Demise’s. Both males were panting slightly, their breaths mingling with each other. 

“Little hero,” Demise breathed out. 

Link locked eyes with Demise, his breath hitching slightly. “Yes Master?”

“I want you to strip in front of me,” Demise said in a husky voice. 

Without hesitation, Link removed his hands from his master’s chest before standing up. He swiftly removed his bodysuit, making sure to avoid eye contact in the meantime. He was already embarrassed by what he was doing, and he really didn’t want to be any more embarrassed at the moment. Once he was done, Link shyly looked back up at Demise. His cheeks were still red from embarrassment and slight arousal. Both his nipples and his cock were completely hard, which caused him to squirm in his place. Link knew that he should feel mortified at the fact that he was standing completely naked in front of his master, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

“Good little hero. Now come closer,” Demise said, his voice becoming huskier. 

Link shivered at the command before walking towards his master. His eyes honed in on the fully erect cock of his master’s and swallowed. Looking back into his master’s eyes, he understood the silent command that he was given and crawled back into Demise’s lap. A whine left the hero’s mouth when their cocks rubbed up against each other briefly. 

Demise growled appreciatively before reached behind Link and grabbing onto the hero’s behind, pulling him closer. Demise took a second to massage the soft skin underneath his fingers, drawing out a soft moan from Link. The little hero’s behind was quite extraordinary. So soft and pliable under his fingers. He was almost positive that he could have the hero melting in his arms within a few minutes. And just to test that fact, Demise let one of his fingers curl into the crease of the hero’s behind. 

At once, Link flinched at the touch before he melted into his master’s arms. A quiet moan left his lips and his eyes fluttered shut. Something in the pit of his stomach was starting to act up and it took all of the hero’s concentration to keep his arms from curling around his stomach in response. Of course, he couldn’t really concentrate to begin with when Demise was rubbing at his entrance. 

A smirk came to Demise’s face when he heard a mewl come from his little hero. The demon could literally feel his ego increasing by the minute. With Ghirahim, he was able to make his sword moan and groan loudly within an hour or so. But with the hero, all he had to do was touch him in a few specific places and he moaned louder than any demon he had known. Not to mention, his body was so _responsive…_

“Master…please…,” Link breathed out. 

“Please what, little hero?” Demise said while still teasing at the hero’s entrance. 

Link whined deep in his throat before he started rubbing up against his master. He felt an itch under his skin that wouldn’t go away. And what was worst was that it seemed to get worse with each touch that his master placed on his skin. His skin felt as though it was on fire. 

“Please…don’t tease me,” Link whimpered. 

Demise chuckled softly before letting one of his fingers dip inside of Link. It was a rough entry due to the fact that his finger was dry. A cry of pain left the hero’s mouth and Demise frowned before removing his finger. He brought his hand up to his mouth and let his tongue lave at his fingers, getting them as wet as he could. 

Once he deemed them as prepared as they could be, Demise let his fingers trail down Link’s spine until they rested on the hero’s tailbone. Link shivered at the touch and arched his back, trying to get Demise’s fingers to move lower. The demon chuckled at Link’s antics before he slowly moved his fingers into the cleft of the hero’s behind. 

Without giving the hero a warning, Demise slipped his finger back inside of Link. The entry was much smoother than the first time, the finger sinking all the way to the second knuckle. Demise gave Link a couple of seconds to get used to his finger before he began to moving his finger in and out of the hero. 

Soft pants filled the room as Demise continued fingering the hero. The demon smirked at the loud moan that he got when he slipped another finger inside of Link. His eyes moved up to Link’s face and he smirked at the expression. The hero’s face was absolutely lewd, his mouth opened slightly and his cheeks flushed with color. Demise’s eyes locked on the hero’s lips and he couldn’t stop himself from reattaching his mouth to Link’s. 

It was Demise’s time to groan with appreciation. While the first kiss focused more on the heat of the moment, this kiss was slower and more sensual. The hero’s lips were full and soft against Demise’s, moving in response to his own. The demon moved the hand that wasn’t teasing the insides of the hero up to comb themselves through blonde strands. Then, Demise grabbed a clump of Link’s hair before deepening the kiss. 

Demise was fully aware of the fact that his fingers were still buried inside of the hero and he took advantage of that by thrusting harder and faster. Link’s breath hitched as Demise started to work his fingers deeper inside of him before he whined again. He tried to push Demise’s fingers deeper inside and the demon chuckled. Breaking the kiss, the demon moved his attention to the hero’s jaw, nipping at his chin. 

“Becoming impatient, aren’t you?” Demise teased. 

Link whimpered loudly before nodding his head. “Please Master, I need it.”

“You need what, little hero?” Demise asked while working his fingers deeper inside of Link. 

The hero opened his mouth to say something, only to suddenly scream. Demise snapped his head up at the shout before furrowing his eyebrows in slight worry. He started to remove his fingers from the hero’s entrance, only to be stopped by a hand. Demise’s eyes widened and he looked down at Link’s hand, which was holding onto his wrist. Looking back up into Link’s eyes, he noticed that the hero’s pupils were dilated. 

Narrowing his eyes in curiosity, Demise slipped his fingers back to where they were before. This time, he noticed a slight change in texture under his fingertips. He gave the bump an experimental rub, which resulted in Link jumping in Demise’s arms again before moaning loudly. 

“Tell me what you need, little hero,” Demise growled seductively while still teasing Link’s prostate. 

Link moved his arms up so that they were wrapped around his master’s neck. Looking down at Demise, Link felt another shudder go through his body. His eyes were starting to water out of embarrassment and he could feel some tears start to fall down his cheeks. Demise gave Link a soft gaze, which was extremely rare to see. But there it was, and it was aimed right at him. 

Demise trailed his hand down Link’s face until he cupped the hero’s cheek. Link unconsciously nuzzled into the large hand, sighing softly. Gazing into Demise’s eyes, Link leaned down and gave his master a soft kiss. Demise chuckled under his breath at the chaste kiss before kissing the hero back. 

“I’m not sure if now is the time for gentleness, little hero. I can’t hold myself back for much longer,” Demise warned softly. 

Link nodded his head before rearranging himself on Demise’s lap. “Then why don’t you stop holding back?” Link teased. 

Demise smirked at the hero before thrusting his fingers fully inside of Link, jabbing right at the hero’s prostate. “Oh, so you want me to stop holding back? Alright then.”

Demise started to abused the hero’s prostate, rubbing and prodding at the bump. Link screamed again before he shifted his hips back. His entrance instinctively tightened around Demise’s thick fingers, which only helped to intensify everything he was feeling. A groan left his master’s mouth before Link felt a third finger against his entrance. Link gasped as the finger slipped inside with the rest, stretching him painfully. 

“Master,” Link whined, wincing at the sharp pain. 

While he wasn’t a virgin by any means-he had Ghirahim to thank for that-, Demise was not small by any means. And it wasn’t even Demise’s cock that surprised Link. It was his fingers. They were all really thick and when they were wiggling around inside of him, they felt even thicker. Although, the constant pressure against his prostate did distract him somewhat. 

Needing something to keep his focus, Link trailed his hands down Demise’s chest. His fingers teased the nipples, hardening them to a peak. A hiss left the demon’s mouth as Link leaned forward and brushed his tongue against the nipple. As his tongue further teased the pebbled flesh, Link’s hands moved down further until the grabbed Demise’s cock. 

Demise growled before he withdrew his fingers. As much as he would love to keep teasing Link’s body until it came apart by the seams, he just didn’t have the patience to do that any longer. Reaching underneath his throne, Demise pulled out a bottle of lubrication. He pulled the cork off and spilled a generous amount into his palm. 

Link watched with wide eyes as Demise spread the lubrication over his cock. Swallowing deeply, the hero began to position himself over the demon’s thick arousal. He gazed down at his master, who was smirking up at him. Giving a small smile of his own, Link took in a deep breath before sinking down on Demise’s cock. 

“Ah!” Link moaned as he slowly descended. 

Demise growled loudly before grabbing onto Link’s hips. Both males locked eyes with each other and Link opened his mouth, fully aware of the gleam in his master’s eyes. It was the same gleam that Demise gave to Ghirahim when he no longer attempted to hold back his demonic instincts. Therefore, all he was able to do was scream as Demise thrust completely inside of him. Link placed a hand on Demise’s shoulders, intending to remove his master’s cock from inside of him. However, his master didn’t seem to appreciate such a move. 

Link gasped as he was dragged down towards Demise’s face. “I warned you, little hero. Now, you will submit completely to me,” Demise snarled out before thrusting harshly into Link again. 

A strangled cry left Link’s mouth as his entrance was plundered by his master. The stretch was excruciating. It could feel every movement that his master gave off. And every time that Link tried to move away from the pain, Demise just tightened his grip on his hips. 

Tears were freely leaving Link’s eyes by now and with every thrust, more were falling. Even after the pain left and pleasure replaced it, he was still crying. Link’s body shook as soft sobs left his body. He wasn’t even sure why he was crying in the first place. He knew what he was getting into when he told Demise not to hold back anymore. Perhaps it was the all of the emotions and feelings the Link had held back until that moment. 

Unable to deny himself any longer, Link wrapped both arms around Demise’s neck and lifted himself off of his master’s cock. But before the thick mass could leave his body, Link quickly moved his hips back down. Every inch of Demise was embedded right inside of the hero. 

This set off a rhythm between the two. Demise would thrust up into Link’s entrance while the hero would shift downward. Moans and grunts soon filled the room as they moved faster against each other. The sound of smacking flesh joined in as well as the pace increased drastically. Link grabbed onto the arms of Demise’s throne to help keep him balanced while Demise cupped the hero’s round behind. 

Demise roared loudly before he stood up suddenly. Link yelped and moved his arms back to his master’s neck quickly. With the sudden change of angle, Link found that the tip of Demise’s cock rubbed right up against his prostate. His breath left his chest as Demise turned them around and practically slammed the hero back into the throne. 

Demise thrust roughly into Link, his orgasm within reach. He could feel Link tightening around him every so often, pulling him in deeper. Smirking dangerously, the demon grabbed onto the hero’s cock before stroking is quickly. 

“Are you about to cum, little hero? Do you want me to finish you off in my throne room where anyone can see you?” Demise asked deeply. 

Link whimpered at the prospect, but didn’t make a movement to get away. Demise chuckled darkly before he leaned down and took one of Link’s nipples inside of his mouth. Link’s eyes snapped open before he arched his back. His cock twitched several times before his release spurted from him. Several strings of cum splashed against his chest and Demise’s hand. 

Demise looked down at the mess on his hand before bringing it up to Link’s face. The hero spared a glance downward before leaning towards the hand slowly. Sticking his tongue out, Link licked at his own cum shyly. Demise grunted at the sight before burying himself deep inside of the hero. Gritting his teeth, Demise spurted inside of Link. 

Link whined at the wet feeling, squirming slightly. He felt the demon slump against him and spared a glance upward. Blood-red eyes were watching him closely, a smug air floating around the demon. Link opened his mouth to say something, but could only yawn instead. Demise just shook his head in amusement before placing a hand on Link’s head. He let out a sigh before closing his eyes for a moment. 

While both males relaxed against each other, neither noticed the person standing just outside the room. 

Ghirahim clenched his fists tightly, glaring at the floor in anger and betrayal. He bent his head down further, hiding the tears that were starting to fall from his eyes.


End file.
